danganronparoleplaystufffandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:GhostyFlareEruption/Shadow Awakening
This is my new RP I will work on. Obviously, it's called Shadow Awakening. Mainly in this game, complete your objective without getting caught and killed by the Awakener. Summary It was a dark and stormy night, in the quiet town of Hessivile. You're wearing your favorite coat as you walk back home from you job. You go to your house, and eat your favorite dinner, and fall asleep on the bed. The next morning, you wake up, eat breakfast, and get ready to go to work again. You step out the door and read the daily newspaper: "Soldier discovers something unreal." You grin as you read on. "Lieutenant Dom Cossway has discovered something out of this world. He has found a human that is more capable than others. This rare human has been put in a testing chamber. A celebration will be held for this hero. Dom has decided to come back to Hessivile for a while and gain praise from everyone." You think to yourself: Please, there's no way that could possibly--''There is a crowd that is lifting a soldier. ''That just happened. After work, you walk home from the festival. A girl in a orange hoodie runs past you. You wonder what could be happening. Your future depends on the choices you make... Rules *No threadcheating *Erotic activities will not be tolerated *Boosting is now allowed (you pretty much know this if you participated in more of my RPs) *Don't complain that any player was cheating if they kill you. I know if they are cheating and if they aren't. And if they the player was accused many times, I will investigate on the matter. Don't file in fake reports. It not only makes you on my crime records list but proves that you are a annoying person who wants to annoy others. *Don't give out info to alive players, dead or spectator. You're just gonna waste your time as they will be scrapped and you will get a possible ban. *There are a few more rather obvious rules, like not speaking english, or being afk for a extended period of time. Awakener The Awakener is a special human. Out of all the players in the game, 1 will randomly be selected. The Awakener's objective is to kill each playuer until they are the only one left. Of course, the Awakener is a special human, meaning they have twice the strength, mindset, and agility as a regular human. Ex-Soldier The Ex-Soldier was a former Marine Soldier. There can be only one Ex-Soldier. The Ex-Soldier's objective is to kill the Awakener and the Criminal. The Ex-Soldier also is skilled in snapping necks, subduing, and other things stealth. The Ex-Soldier also is enduring and strong. If the Ex-Soldier kills two townies, they will commit suicide. Criminal The Criminal is a notorious person by vandalizing, stealing, and other thing breaking the law. The Criminal's objective is to kill the Awakener and the Ex-Soldier. The criminal is similar to the Ex-Soldier, except the Criminal doesn't have the endurance and strength of one. Townies They are simple characters who just need to survive until the end of the game. It's best for them to hide, as the Awakener needs to kill them. The townies can also defend themselves as well. However, if they kill a townie or the Ex-Soldier, they are forced to give up their weapons and they can't kill again. If the Awakener is the only one left, the townie can kill again. Category:Blog posts